TTM: Drabbles
by PukitChan
Summary: Recopilación de historias para el Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. / Visita Familiar
1. Una carcajada más

**El Potterverso pertenece, como no, a J.K. Rowling.**

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Personaje:** Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore.

* * *

 **Una carcajada más**

Por:

PukitChan

El último recuerdo de Patrick antes de ser decapitado en plena vía pública, era la expresión sorprendida y asustada de su vecino y amigo de la infancia, Lucas, a quien cariñosamente llamaba _Bassy,_ una improvisada abreviación de basilisco, por eso de que sus miradas mataban.

Y como _Bassy_ lo estaba mirando cuando ocurrió, entonces, _literalmente_ lo había matado.

Demonios, era buenísimo poniendo motes. ¡Un verdadero profeta! Si más allá de la muerte existían trabajos, Patrick ya sabía qué hacer: esperaría a todas las almas para que antes de que cruzaran _al otro lado,_ él pudiera asignarles un apodo. ¡Sería fantástico!

 _«Pero, Bassy, la expresión que utilizaste para matarme no daba miedo. En realidad parecía que estabas apunto de mearte allí mismo. ¡Deberías haberte visto! ¡Por ti morí con una carcajada saliendo de mi boca! ¡Oh, Bassy! ¿Qué será de ti sin mí? ¿Quién te hará reír?»_

Entonces, Sir Patrick tomó una decisión.

—¡Bassy! —gritó el fantasma cuando consiguió una _forma._ Qué difícil eso de ser fantasma, oye. Le había costado a Patrick _meses_ poder hacerlo. Mientras tanto, se había aburrido siendo nubecitas de gas flotando cerca de Bassy, quien, por supuesto, tenía la vida más monótona posible sin él—. ¡Decidí quedarme contigo desde ahora y para siempre! ¡Y ahora podemos jugar con mi cabeza cortada! No estaría formar un club, ¿eh? ¡Si consigues morir decapitado podríamos conseguir unos caballos!

Pero Bassy no respondió. De hecho, Bassy estaba en el suelo con la piel pálida y con una apariencia tan aterrada que sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas.

( _«Si te decapitan con esa expresión, serás Sir Ojos Saltones de la Muerte, Bassy»)._

—No te asustes. ¡Soy Patrick, tu amigo eterno!

Bassy gimió y su labio inferior tembló. Quería llorar, pero no por el susto que la repentina aparición del fantasma le había provocado, sino porque se _trataba_ de Patrick.

 _Oh, no._

Era su castigo, ¿cierto? Era la venganza de Patrick porque lo vio sonreír antes de su muerte. No es como si se la hubiera deseado, pero ¡maldita sea! Ya no lo soportaba. Nunca lo había hecho. Detestaba a Patrick y a sus chistes horrendos. Le fastidiaba su sonrisa. _Odiaba_ que se inmiscuyera en su vida. No se alegraba por su muerte, pero, _Dios,_ cómo lo había aliviado.

Y aun así, muerto y todo, Patrick estaba ahí, con su sonriente cabeza entre los brazos, listo para burlarse de él _toda la eternidad._

Lucas se echó a llorar.

—¡No llores, Bassy! ¡Sé que me extrañaste mucho y por eso volví! ¡Nadie ni nada nunca nos separará…! ¡Estaré contigo siempre!

 _Siempre,_ se escuchó un eco.

 _Siempre,_ aseguró otro _._

Lucas moqueó.

Ahora, como si no bastara con Patrick, tenía coro sobrenatural.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore es narrado como una persona muy graciosa que rechazó en su club de los decapitados al que el pobre Sir Nicholas :c... pero que me gustó mucho escribir. ¡Primera ronda del Torneo de los Tres Magos! \0/ Suerte a todos los participantes :D!


	2. Desconocidos Familiares

**El Potterverso pertenece, como no, a J.K. Rowling.**

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Poción:** Matalobos.

 **Generación:** Segunda.

 **Notitas de la mini-historia** : Desde que leí que esta era la pócima que me había tocado, de verdad que no pude evitar pensar en esto. ¡Muchas gracias y suerte a todos los participantes! :3

* * *

 **Desconocidos familiares**

Por:

PukitChan

Marcus Belby supo que se había equivocado en la elaboración de su pócima mucho antes de que la profesora Griselda Marchbanks, examinadora de los TIMOS, levantara su ceja en una muda expresión de sorpresa.

Evitando su mirada, Marcus se relajó al comprobar que no se trataba de un error irreparable; el polvo de ópalo siempre ayudaba cuando el humo se había vuelto gris. Tras agregar una pizca, tal y como recordaba que su tío le había dicho, suspiró aliviado al ver que su pócima volvía a la normalidad.

« _Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw, tío Damocles»,_ pensó Marcus con acritud. No era la primera vez que se equivocaba en una pócima, pero eso no lo convertía en un desastre en la materia; aquella mujer no tenía por qué mirarlo así. Marcus era simplemente otro alumno que tenía la desgracia de tener un pariente famoso: Damocles Belby, creador de la poción matalobos.

Marcus no tenía muchos recuerdos relacionados con su tío, y aunque algunos incluían a los gritos y reclamos de su padre como protagonistas, otros eran alegres, llenos de momentos que nunca olvidaría.

La mañana en la que aprendió los secretos del ópalo, desafortunadamente, no era uno de esos buenos recuerdos: Marcus estaba sentado mirando la forma en la que su tío, con una paciencia abrumadora, cortaba unos ingredientes con un cuchillo de plata. El vapor, proveniente del caldero cercano que hervía a fuego lento, había empañado sus gafas, lo que por alguna extraña razón hacía que la fea cicatriz de su cuello fuera más notoria.

—El acónito es un elemento difícil de manejar, Marcus, sobre todo al realizar la poción matalobos —había susurrado con la voz pausada, como si temiera decir algo prohibido—. Pero recuerda que el ópalo siempre hace la diferencia. ¡Solo una pizca de su polvo, no más! Funciona sobre todo cuando has agregado demasiado jarabe de eléboro, no lo olvides.

Marcus no lo olvidó, aunque no por la utilidad de las propiedades del ópalo, sino porque su padre, totalmente furioso, había entrado a la habitación, gritándole a su tío que se alejara de él.

« _¡Te dije que no te acercaras a Marcus! ¡Podrías herirlo! ¡Podría transformarse en alguien… como tú!»_

Él no entendía cómo era posible que alguien con la personalidad de su tío Damocles pudiera hacerle daño. Aun así, no lo escuchó quejarse. Y años más tarde, cuando Marcus se acercó a su padre para preguntarle por el distanciamiento con su tío, no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver su sonrisa irónica mientras murmuraba la respuesta:

«¿ _Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué tu tío creó la poción matalobos, Marcus_?»

—Tiempo. Por favor, aléjense de sus calderos —anunció la profesora.

Él suspiró.

Su TIMO había acabado.


	3. Regalos fraternales

**El Potterverso pertenece, como no, a J.K. Rowling.**

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Personaje:** Augustus Rookwood.

 **Género:** Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **Regalos fraternales**

Por:

PukitChan

Mucho antes de que Saul Croaker, el inefable más joven del Departamento de Misterios, fuese compañero que Broderick Bode en una investigación, estuvo Augustus Rookwood.

Augustus y Broderick no se llevaban bien. Sus personalidades eran diferentes, pero no del tipo que se aceptaban y unían sus diferencias, sino de aquellas que en verdad no podían compatibilizar. Uno era afable y el otro muy introvertido. No obstante, y a pesar de eso, habían decidido confiar entre ellos, al punto en el que terminaron conociéndose más de lo que esperaban sin llegar a ser nunca amigos.

O, al menos, de eso se habían convencido.

Cuando la Primera Guerra Mágica había llegado a su momento más crudo, y los amigos se volvieron enemigos, Broderick pensó que solo alguien como Augustus era capaz de mantener el buen humor y su sonrisa; sin embargo, pronto descubriría las motivaciones férreas que lo habían llevado a ello.

A finales de 1981, un escuadrón de aurores entró en el Departamento de Misterios, acusando a Augustus Rookwood de ser un mortífago. La resistencia de Augustus, y el hecho de que no negara su satisfacción por filtrar información hacia el bando enemigo, lo terminaron condenando a Azakban de por vida.

Durante su juicio, August levantó su rostro y sonrió al descubrir la mirada traicionada y llena de rabia de Broderick. Una mirada que permanecería siempre en su mente, inclusive muchos años después, cuando escapó de la prisión siendo el recuerdo del inefable que alguna vez había sido.

—Broderick Bode se está recuperando —masculló Lucius, luego de la batalla donde una profecía que involucraba a Harry Potter y a Lord Voldemort había sido el blanco principal—. _Debemos_ desaparecerlo.

—Está en San Mungo, ¿cierto? Quizá un regalo para él sería el método más efectivo… —murmuró Avery, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Solo tenemos que _dárselo_.

—Yo lo haré —dijo entonces Augustus—. Además, tengo que visitar a un _viejo amigo._

En 1996, un anciano visitó a un incapacitado Broderick Bode, quien a pesar de ser incapaz de hablar y de estar frente a un elaborado disfraz, reconoció la dulce sonrisa del que, solo hasta ahora lo comprendía, alguna vez había sido su amigo.

—Lo siento, Broderick —murmuró Augustus—. Por lo de antes y por lo de ahora.

Y Augustus supo que había sido perdonado… inclusive después de haber asesinado a su único amigo con el Lazo del diablo.


	4. Planta chupapitos

**El Potterverso pertenece, como no, a J.K. Rowling.**

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de enero para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Cliché:** Neville todo-me-sale-mal-Longbottom.

 **Notitas:** Parodia. En serio, pura, mala ( **sobre todo mala** ) y descarada parodia. ( **TODO ES PARODIA** , hasta las **notas de autor** de abajo xD)

* * *

 **Planta chupapitos**

Por:

PukitChan

 _—Oh, sí. ¡Sí, sí! ¡Ummmm! ¡Así, justamente así!_

No. Esperen. Regresen el fic.

Se supone que tengo que dar una explicación de cómo Neville llegó hasta allí.

—Eso es… _raro._

 _—_ No es raro. Es ser maricón.

—Pero ¿y Luna?

—Ni siquiera es canon.

No, no tan atrás tampoco. Aunque si le gusta por detrás… ¡No, no! Al punto, que esto es un _drabble_ y peor aún, totalmente improvisado y justo en la hora límite del reto… ¡Digo! ¡Neville! Sí, estamos hablando de Neville.

 _Uhm,_ ¿por dónde comenzar? El invernadero es una buena idea, porque allí tenemos a nuestro protagonista. ¿Lo ven? Sí, sí. Está entrando a hurtadillas. No se supone que deba estar allí. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hace? Pues porque todos los adolescentes de Hogwarts tienen su sitio _especial_ (y por _especial_ en cursiva, me refiero a la más morbosa de las posibilidades). Algunos, ya saben, tienen la Torre de la Astronomía y el Drarry tiene apartada la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿cierto? Pues bien, Neville tiene el invernadero.

Está haciendo lo que cualquier adolescente saludable de su edad haría, que es masturbarse. ¿Qué? ¿No me creen? Por favor, será considerado inútil hasta que haga algo guay en el séptimo libro, pero no deja de ser un _púber._ ¿Por qué entre plantas? Pues bien, allí tenemos un fetiche raro. ¿Ven esa planta, la de colmillos y lengua? _Ajá._ Lo que están pensando.

¡¿Cómo?! ¿Les arruiné su infancia? No inventen, si están en esta página, debieron arruinársela hace mucho. En fin. Neville, nuestro simpático gordito, está dándose una paja de aquellas con la planta. _Ugh._ ¿Vieron cómo la lengua de la planta se le enredó _allí_? Debe haber practicado ese movimiento durante meses...

Eso nos lleva al inicio del fic.

 _—¡Así, justamente así!_

Esperen, ¿cuál era el cliché? Ah, sí.

 _—¡No! ¡NO! ¡CON LOS COLMILLOS NO!_

 _Auch_. Eso debe doler. Pobre muchacho.

Oh. ¿Está sangrando? ¡¿Eso es sangre?!

¡ _Nevilleeeeeeeee_!

¡Tú, la profesora que está entrando! ¡Salva su vida!

Se acerca corriendo y…

 _Continuará…_

( _Sorry!_ Esto será un WIP u.u

Su falta de comentarios me deprime.

¡SON HORRIBLES!).

 **¿FIN?**


	5. Más allá

**El Potterverso pertenece J.K. Rowling. Moi solo escribe por pasatiempo.**

 **Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

 **Personaje:** Cadmus Peverell.

 **Frase:** _"No confíes en cosas que tengan la capacidad de pensar pero de las cuales no sepas dónde tienen el cerebro."_

* * *

 **Más allá**

Por:

PukitChan

La cálida tarde de verano cuando Leena comenzó a perder su magia de manera inesperada, ella vestía una túnica blanca con motivos plateados. Recordaba a la perfección cada ademán de sus manos, cada mirada y la sonrisa traviesa que dibujaban sus labios cuando el viento amenazaba con hacer volar su sombrero puntiagudo. Leena fue la bruja más dulce que conoció y Cadmus jamás volvió a amar alguien con la misma intensidad con la que a ella amó.

No hubo hechicero, poción o libro que explicara por qué su vida acabó. Sin embargo, en su momento, eso no detuvo la arrogancia de Cadmus al intentar evitar lo ineludible. Viajó, indagó y sobornó sin hallar nunca una solución. Una noche, poco antes de que ella falleciera, los rumores le anunciaron un método infalible para extender hasta la más frágil de las vidas.

—Dicen que es un objeto de una magia antigua muy poderosa, Leena —había dicho entusiasmado mientras sujetaba la mano de su prometida, quien permanecía en cama, mirándolo agotada—. No tardaré más de dos días. Tengo... _tenemos_ que intentarlo.

Leena le había apretado la mano, fingiendo confianza. Su muerte era algo que ella ya había aceptado, y la insistencia de su prometido le rompía el corazón.

—Cadmus —sonrió, intentando mostrar con su débil voz un poco de antiguo humor. No haberlo detenido, fue uno de los arrepentimientos que la persiguieron más allá de la muerte y que se hizo realidad cuando Cadmus encontró la manera de traerla a la vida una vez más—. No confíes en cosas que tengan la capacidad de pensar pero de las cuales no sepas dónde tienen el cerebro.

—Descuida, funcionará esta vez. Lo prometo.

Pero no funcionó.

Y Cadmus jamás se lo perdonó.


	6. Sin importancia

**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.** **Moi solo escribe por simple pasatiempo**

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de marzo para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Arma/lugar/víctima:** Veneno/Gran Comedor de Hogwarts/Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

 **Sin importancia**

Por:

PukitChan

Fue silencioso, letal y efectivo. Fue el crimen perfecto.

Ocurrió en el Gran Comedor mientras todos celebraban entre pena, júbilo y alivio, el ansiado final de Lord Voldemort… a excepción de ellos tres: los Malfoy. Los ideales de una familia habían sido sepultados. Lucius, Narcissa y Draco eran, en el mejor de los casos, un grupo de personas ignoradas porque muchos otros, resentidos y furiosos, continuaban rechazando su existencia.

Quizá por eso, cuando Lucius levantó el vaso de agua y lo dirigió a sus labios para beber, solo Draco notó la manera en la que su padre, un hombre poco expresivo, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras sus manos temblaban y su sucia piel palidecía. El vaso cayó sobre la mesa, derramando su contenido, e instantes después, su padre con la mirada desorbitada, imitó aquella triste caída.

Lucius Malfoy murió a causa de un veneno ilegal, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión cargada de rabia, como si supiera quien había cometido aquella última traición.

Nadie se molestó en investigar cómo ocurrió, porque en realidad a casi nadie le importó. «Fue un accidente», decían, pero Draco y Narcissa podían percibir el desdén de sus miradas superiores, y escuchaban a la perfección los pensamientos que no decían en voz alta, porque creían ser lo suficientemente educados para hacerlo: «En verdad, saben, se lo merecía. Hizo cosas horribles».

 _Fue un fiel seguidor de Quién-Tú-Sabes_ , susurraban al trasladar el cuerpo al lado de su señor, _tanto, que inclusive en la muerte lo acompañó._


	7. Sensaciones

**Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

 _Esta historia participa en la "Comprobación de varitas" del Torneo de los Tres Magos, del foro la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black._

 **Personajes:** Garrick Ollivander.

* * *

 **Sensaciones**

Por:

PukitChan

Es solo un instante, pero de inmediato sientes la madera arder bajo tu piel; _carpe_ , te dices, y estás en lo correcto, porque después de tanto, _tantísimo_ tiempo, las yemas de tus dedos pueden percibir la diferencia entre una madera y otra. Los relieves, el grosor, las imperfecciones, las curvas y la magia que fluye a través de ella como si se tratasen de una huella digital.

Es solo una mirada, pero logras ver la elegancia, el alma y la tosquedad del dueño que la usa. Puedes sentir cada hechizo y las emociones con las que fue realizado. Logras entender aquel desesperado hechizo para limpiar la habitación desordenada, aquella pizca de magia para una poción tranquilizante porque Viktor, dueño de la varita que examinas, es más tímido de lo que aparenta ser. Pero no es lo que tú buscas, ni en lo que deseas indagar; lo que tú buscas está más allá, en los orígenes de la _vida_ de una extraordinaria varita que tanta magia es capaz de canalizar.

Y lo encuentras.

Es sutil, es pequeña, pero es única. Es la diminuta prueba de que allí hubo alguien que comprendió el delicado arte de las varitas, inclusive si sus ideas y las tuyas no coincidieran. Es increíble, y lo sabes, a pesar de que él sigue creyendo que es el poder desmedido lo que convierte a alguien en un mago extraordinario.

Sí, allí estaba su firma. Maravillosa, poderosa e irracional. Justo como su creador.

 _Mykew Gregorovitch._


	8. Miedo

_Esta historia participa en el "Baile de navidad" del Torneo de los Tres Magos, del foro la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Miedo**

Por:

PukitChan

Miedo. Tenía miedo. Y odiaba sentirlo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que experimentó tal sensación, que ahora todo parecía sentirse mucho peor. Igor lo sentía: Los otros sabían de sus palabras. Su señor conocía su temible traición.

Por un momento (por un inocente y casi estúpido instante, cuando Voldemort decidió darle una tregua a esa guerra), Igor creyó que se libraría de todo aquello. Pensó que Hogwarts no cobraría sus deudas de la misma forma en la que Dumbledore no lo hizo. Supuso que enfrentarse a su pasado y a todo aquello que había abandonado en ese país sería fácil. Pero no lo fue. Y odiaba a Dumbledore por ello.

No entendía cómo era posible que Snape y Dumbledore pudieran celebrar aquel ridículo baile a mitad del invierno, cuando todas las señales gritaban que el Señor Tenebroso volvería. No alcanzaba a comprender por qué ellos no poseían aquel pavor que a él lo envolvía cada día. Tal vez Severus tenía un secreto. Quizás él estaba dispuesto a sobrellevarlo.

O era posible que Igor simplemente le tuviera terror, y no lealtad, a Voldemort...


	9. Ella

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

 _Esta historia participa en la "Visita Familiar" del Torneo de los Tres Magos, del foro la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Ella**

Por:

PukitChan

Viktor no era fácil de alterar y eso era algo que Iván sabía perfectamente. Su amigo poseía una entereza que lo mantuvo con la mente fría cuando un dragón estaba por matarlo; su seriedad le ayudó a mostrarse digno y valiente cuando sus padres llegaron a visitarlo, al menos lo suficiente para tranquilizar a su madre y llenar de orgullo a su padre.

Al menos así era hasta que _ella_ apareció. Y el carácter de Viktor se esfumó.

 _Hermione Granger._

A Iván esa peculiar chica no le desagradaba. ¡Al contrario! Si pudiera, la abrazaría y le daría las gracias por hacerlo reír a cada momento, inclusive si ella no lo supiera.

Porque a pesar de lo que a todo el mundo le gustaba pensar, Viktor no era amargado ni serio; simplemente, se trataba de alguien tímido cuyas habilidades sociales dejaban mucho que desear.

—¿Te _gostarria…? ¿Quee… tú…?_

—¿Es más fácil cuando lo dices en búlgaro?

—¡Cállate, Iván! ¡Estoy _prractiado_!

—Si al menos pudieras pronunciar bien su nombre para así presentarla correctamente a tus padres… ¡NO! Mejor solo porque su nombre se escucha horroroso en ti…

Viktor gruñó y volvió su vista hacia el espejo en donde estaba practicando de manera más bien ridícula. Y solo por eso, Iván sonreía.

 _Querido amigo, qué patética forma de estar enamorado… ni siquiera puedes ocultarlo._

—Eh, Viktor, solo recuerda... _Her-mi-o-ne._

Ivan tenía que reconocerlo: al menos, Viktor le ponía muchas bolas al proceso.

 _En realidad, tu timidez no es tan mala…_


End file.
